The Past Returns
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: The Ronins are learning more about their leader, and becoming closer together, when something happens, will that friendship last. Chapters 4 now up.
1. Chapter 1

#The Past Returns  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
******  
  
"Ryo, where are you? Ryo!" Shouted a blond-haired boy with violet eyes. "I don't know Rowen, are you sure he went this way?"  
  
"Ya, but why would he run out of the cabin like that? If the teachers find out we'll all be in trouble." 2 other boys walked up and stood next to Rowen and Sage.  
  
"Any luck, Cye?"  
  
"Nope, he's disappeared." Cye said with a slight accent.  
  
"I've told you guys before if Ryo wants to be alone, your not going to find him."  
  
"Kento, how long have you known Ryo?" Asked Rowen, while brushing a blue lock of hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I've known him since he was 12." Said Kento looking out into the woods, his blue-gray hair falling into his face.  
  
"Really how'd you meet him?" Asked Cye running his hand through his own red-brown hair.  
  
"He was in a fight with the Cobra's outside the restaurant. And papa broke it up, mama took care of him and he took up a job helping me clean tables."  
  
"Guys instead of standing around, we should be looking for Ryo. It's going to be morning soon."  
  
"You're right Sage. Let's get going." Rowen said and started walking.  
  
"We're not going to find him, guys, so we might as well go back to the cabin."  
  
"Kento's right, we should go back and cover for him."  
  
"But Rowen, if the teacher's find out that we're covering for him, we'll get in trouble."  
  
"Cye, we know, but we might have some how upset him and he ran off because of it. It's the least we could do."  
  
"Sage is right. So let's go." Kento took off for the cabins.  
  
"Kento, I was wondering something." Kento looked over at Rowen, from where he walked on the other side of Cye, next to Sage. "Has Ryo ever done this before? I mean ran off."  
  
"Ya, when mama was asking him what his parents thought of him working at the restaurant. He didn't say anything all he did was put down the plates he was drying and took off out the door. We didn't see him for a week. Mum found him when she was with little Kaeli at the park and it started to rain. He was sitting under a tree, completely soaked and bruised." Kento stopped talking as they neared the cabins; they snuck into their cabin and sat on the beds.  
  
"How come he was bruised?"  
  
******  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please.  
  
Ideas are welcomed 


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Returns part 2  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
******  
  
"How come he was bruised?" Asked Cye, leaning against the bed on the floor.  
  
"He wouldn't tell mum or pa, but he told me his uncle got mad at him for no good reason. Ryo said he was drunk, and his uncle beat him. Ryo managed to get away."  
  
"Poor Ryo, is that why he's so quiet all the time?" Asked Sage lying on his bed above Kento's, who sat on the bottom bunk.  
  
"I think that's just the way he is. Ryo was always a loner, but sometimes, he gets a far away look on his face and he zones out." Rowen sat up from where he was lying on Cye's bed.  
  
"I've seen it too. During his classes sometimes, he just stares out the window. The teachers don't say anything about it. I think they know something about it that we don't."  
  
"When he's in gym, he seems more awake. Sometimes he goes off into a corner of the gym and does these neat moves with the Katanas."  
  
"What do you mean, Cye?"  
  
"Ya, what'cha mean?"  
  
"Well, it looks like a dance, but it also looks like moves to flight."  
  
"He was doing katas."  
  
"What?" Asked Kento, Cye, and Rowen at the same time.  
  
"Katas. They're drills that you normally do with a sword, it's a drill that uses all your senses and takes both mind, body and soul to do. There are different levels and many kinds." They all nodded. "I wonder what level he was doing?"  
  
"I'm no fighter, but Ryo certainly is. You should ask him when he gets back."  
  
"When who gets back, from where?"  
  
****** TBC. . .  
  
Review please and the updates should come a little faster now. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Past Returns part 3  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
******  
  
"When who gets back from where?" All 4 boys jumped up (or down in Sage's case) from where he sat or laid, to there feet.  
  
"Sensei Littell." The all said.  
  
"I'll ask again, when who gets back from where?"  
  
"Umm. Sensei, we were just talking that's all." Littell turned and called out  
  
"Sensei Kime, you have the records of who are in which cabins?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Who are suppose to be in this cabin? How many?"  
  
"There are 5 suppose to be in here. A Date Sage, Hashible Rowen, Mouri Cye, Rei Faun Kento, and Sanada Ryo?" Said Sensei Kime checking the clipboard she carried.  
  
"Where is Sanada Ryo?" silence. "Boys?" They looked at each other. Rowen was about to respond when, someone from behind the 2 teachers said,  
  
"Right here, Sensei-sans." The 2 teachers turned around and there stood Ryo, blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the early morning light. His black hair wind blown.  
  
"You. Where have you been. You know the rules. No leaving your cabins before the 8th hour." Littell said angrily trying to make him back down and cower.  
  
"Yes I know the rules. I don't always follow them. I went out for a walk. I didn't go far."  
  
You broke the rules."  
  
"So I did, if you will excuse me I am going to get changed."  
  
"I don't think so. You will follow me." Sensei Littell grabbed Ryo's arm and started walking out the door. The 4 boys saw fear and anger flash into his eyes and Ryo pulled his arm away.  
  
"Don't touch me." Sensei Littell tried to grab his arm again Ryo shrugged it off, and took off out the door and back into the forest.  
  
"Now look what you've done, he finally came back and you make him run off again." said Sage angrily. He started moving towards the door, Sensei Littell took a step towards him, as if to stop him, Sage looked at him with his violet eyes, flashing angrily at him. Sensei Littell stop. Sage went out the door and started running in the direction Ryo went.  
  
******  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please, ideas are welcomed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Past Returns part 4  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: The Ronins are learning more about their leader, and becoming closer together, when something happens, will that friendship last.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ronin characters and I don't use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
"Will someone please explain why I had one student run off and another run after him?" Sensei Littell asked quiet confused and just a little angry.  
  
"Were not sure why Ryo ran off, except for the fact that I think you scared him, and well Sage ran after him because Kento and he are the only ones who can calm him when he's like this." Cye said looking at Kento to confirm what he said was true.  
  
"So why didn't you go after him?" Littell asked looking at Kento.  
  
"Because Sage did and Ryo doesn't need everyone following him when he's in one of his moods."  
  
"Kime make sure they don't leave this cabin." Littell ordered before stalking out of the cabin.  
  
*****  
  
"Ryo wait up." Sage shouted after his distressed friend. The last time Sage had seen him like this was when the Cobras had attacked one of his friends in an attempt to get to him. Sage didn't pretend to understand why the Cobras had been so interested in his friend at the time. He found out the reason why later on. He could see that Ryo had slowed his pace and hurried to catch up to him. "What's wrong Ryo, why'd you run?" Sage asked as soon as he got even with him.  
  
"I don't know, I just did." He said without looking Sage in the eyes. By now his pace had slowed to a walk. Sage reached out a hand and stopped him.  
  
"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Sage said gently. "Now why did you run?"  
  
"He reminded me of the Cobras of Myron, when he used to sneak up on me and grab my arm and how I could never get free and he would hold both of my arms behind my back as the rest of his gang beat me up." Sage immediately understood, what gang he was talking about. The Cobras would beat Ryo to a pulp before letting him go, only to do the same thing again the next time they saw him.  
  
"It's okay Ryo. You don't need to worry about them anymore their all behind bars." The Cobra gang had been arrest for attempted murder, theft, and illegal selling of drugs on the street.  
  
"Devlin escaped, I read it in the paper the morning we left to come here." Ryo whispered. Sage was surprise that he hadn't seen the article, he normally read the paper in the morning.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything sooner, huh?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you guys."  
  
"Well, we were worried anyway, you were acting so strangely for the last two days." He heard Ryo mutter a sorry, looking down at his shoes. "Come on we should get back, the others will start to wonder where we are." Ryo nodded, they headed back the way they came, missing the shadow that followed them, and the low voice muttering.  
  
"I'll get you Ryo, and your friends too."  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Sorry it's so short but I've been trying to work on all my stories and get them updated that some of the chapters I'm writing are kind of short. On the upside though, I'll be having at least three more stories coming out by the end of August.  
  
Review please, tell me if I should finish it or not. 


End file.
